Nightmares in My Head
by LupinLover99
Summary: Remus, in wolf form, commits an unforgivable crime....just an idea that I had floating in my head. Review please! Oneshot.


"Nightmares in My Head"

Disclaimer: I don't own Remus or Tonks. I do own the storyline; only my morbid mind could make something like this up!

Remus is at the mercy of the wolf inside his mind. He can't control it, can't make it go away, can't subdue it any way. He doesn't know what to do. He prowls the room, feeling, smelling, seeing through amber eyes. Vaguely, he realizes he's bored. How can the wolf be bored? He thinks it's odd. Or rather, he would think it was odd if he was himself. But he's not, not tonight.

Suddenly, he's raging mad. Mad at the fact that he's all alone. Mad at the fact that Sirius isn't there, James isn't there, no one is there for him. He dashes his body against the piece of wood barricading the door. He feels it cut into his fur, into his skin, making him bleed. He vaguely registers pain.

But he doesn't learn quickly while he's like this. He rams into the door again. And again, and again, until there's a deep welt in his side, bleeding readily. The wolf pants, falling to the ground. He lets out a howl. It's a howl filled with torment and pain and woe and agony. But he just doesn't know what to do. This mind wasn't made for problem solving.

He curls up, licking his wound, glaring around the room, as though he's waiting for something. Just waiting for something to dare to make a move and then he can pounce. It seems that's all he ever cares about while in this form, making things bleed. Including himself, it's a savage and terrifying mind to be caught inside when one is so caring and intelligent when in human form.

Later on, Remus will wonder why he didn't take the potion. He'll wonder a lot of things. He'll wonder what exactly happened, he'll wonder why he hadn't told her to stay away, he'll wonder why he hadn't made the warning more urgent, more dire.

The wolf's head turns as someone lifts the wooden barricade. His first thought is that of freedom. But as the young, fleshy girl with bubblegum colored hair peeks inside, his mind jumps to the thought of sinking his teeth into her side, her arm, her leg. He wants blood. What the wolf wants, he usually gets.

He doesn't lunge. He doesn't rush. He walks toward her, giving her that false sense of security that is so essential to the hunt. She smiles down at him for a moment and makes a motion as if to pet him.

Her hand never touches the gray fur.

The wolf latches his teeth on to her leg, not even thinking of letting go. He tastes the blood, he likes it, this is what he lives for. He hears her screams and this only makes him want to hurt her more. He lets go of her leg, she whimpers. He walks over her, looking into her eyes. Her eyes show fear, confusion, and love. Love in the midst of all that hurt. She still loves him. She must realize this isn't really him, and there's forgiveness in those eyes. But the wolf doesn't register any of this. He growls, long and deep in his throat, the girl flinches.

He stalks around her, teasing her. Then, without warning, he lunges. He sinks his teeth into her side, feeling the warm blood cascade over his teeth. He relishes in this feeling and then looks at the girl again. This time, there is only pain in her eyes, there isn't room for any other emotions. She murmurs a name, "Remus…" and then there is nothing in her eyes. For a split second, there is nothing, and then her eyes close, easy and sad.

The wolf is pleased.

Then the moon sets, and the new day begins. Remus' body is contorted into strange shapes silhouetted on the wall in the red of the new day. He screams, loud and long as the pain rips through his body, changing his bones, twisting his muscles. And then it's over; he falls to the floor so hard that when his chin hits, he tastes blood. He groans. He has no strength left after the horrifying transformation.

He looks to his left, nothing but a dusty expansion of old wood floor. He turns to his right and that's when he sees it. Tonks' body, a chunk taken out of the side, blood all over the ground underneath her. He stares in horror and then he registers something odd and horrifying. He tastes blood in his mouth and he realizes what he's done. He screams and begins to wail, crying, tears cascading down his dirty face, he is appalled and terrified at what the wolf…no…at what he has done.

When Remus wakes he is drenched in sweat and his throat is hoarse from a scream that ravaged it. He is at once disturbed by what his mind created and relieved that it was only in his mind. He sighs. And then he hears a voice.

"Remus, honey, are you all right?" It's Tonks, dear, sweet Tonks.

Remus turns in the direction of her voice. He looks at her, just looks into those deep eyes that send him. He feels tears in his eyes as relief washes over him that his bride is safe, here in his bed, with him, and whole, in one piece.

There are no words. He merely reaches over, engulfs her in a warm hug, and places a gentle kiss on her sweet, tender lips.

**A/N:** What did you think? I've never written horror before! Please review!


End file.
